Relic Nevyn (jbear)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Wizard/Oracle Level: 4/1 Experience: 7,865 (10,733) Alignment: Neutral (Good) Languages: Common, Dwarven, Elven, Draconic, Auran, Sylvan, Celestial, Aquan Deity: The Goddess of Luck (?), (Relic refers to her as the Wind) First Seen: Current Location: The Forbidden Isle of Secrets Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 0 (00 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 19 +4 (10 pts)+2 Racial Bonus (Human); +1 (lvl 4) WIS: 08 -1 (-02 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (05 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (HP Max-2) HP: 38 = + CON (1x4) + FC (1x4) + Toughness (05)(Wizard) + CON (01) + FC (00) (Oracle) AC: 14 = + DEX (02) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Deflection (01) + Dodge (01) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (02) + Deflection (01) + Dodge (01) AC Flatfooted: 11 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Deflection (01) INIT: +04 = (02) +Trait (02);Roll initiative twice and use either result (Time Revelation: Temporal Celerity) BAB: +02 = (02) + Oracle (00) CMB: +02 = (02) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB (02) + STR (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +02 = (01) + Oracle (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +03 = (01) + Oracle (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +07 = (04) + Oracle (02) - WIS (01) + Iron Will(02) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Clouded Vision: 30ft total vision limit; Darkvision Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Light Xbow : Attack: +04 = (02) + DEX(02) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 80' +1 Darkwood Spellstoring Quarterstaff: Attack: +03 = (02) + STR (00) + Enhancement (01) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Sickle: Attack: +02 = (02) + STR (00) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d6+0, Crit: 20/x2, Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Intelligence) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard (+1 HP x4) Specialist School: Air Bonus Feat: Gain a bonus feat at 1st lvl Skilled: Gain one additional rank per character level Class Features Wizard (Air) Armor/Weapons: club, quarterstaff, dagger, heavy and light xbow Arcane Bond: Old pewter ring with worn eagle seal - 1/day cast any spell from spellbook Specialist School: Air Opposition Schools: Earth Air Supremacy: +2 Enhancement bonus to Fly skill checks. Can cast Feather Fall at will. Lightning Flash: 7/day (standard action); unleash a flash of electricity. 1d6 dmg (electricity) +1/2 wizard lvls to all creatures within 5 feet of you and dazzled for 1d4 rounds. Reflex save negates the dazzled effect and 1/2 dmg: DC 10 +1 per 2 wizard levels + INT modifier (DC 16) Cantrips: All known Spellbook: 7 known 1st level spells(3 + INT) Lvl 2: Learn 2 new 1st level spells Lvl 3: Learn 2 new 2nd lvl spells Lvl 4: Learn 2 new 2nd lvl spells Spell Slots: 4 Cantrips, 3 1st lvl Spell + 1 bonus Spell (INT) 2 2nd lvl Spell + 1 bonus Spell (INT) and 2 Wind Spell Slots (1st/2nd level) Spell Focus: Wind: +1 DC to Resist Spells (DC vs my Wind Spells = 15 + spell level) Oracle Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons, Lt/Medium Armor and Shields (not Tower) Class Skills Gained: Diplomacy, Sense motive Orisons: Gain access to Oracle/Cleric Orisons Spells: Spontaneous Caster or Divine spells: 3/day Lvl 1 Oracle/Cleric Spell list Spells Known: Cure Light Wounds, Bless, Murderous Command Mystery: Time: Class Skills Gained: Perception, Use Magic Device Revelation: Temporal Celerity (Su): Whenever you roll for initiative, you can roll twice and take either result. Curse: Clouded Vision: Your eyes are obscured, making it difficult for you to see. You cannot see anything beyond 30 ft, but you can see as if you had darkvision. Feats Iron Will (1st level): +2 Will saves Toughness (Human bonus feat): +3 HP and +1 HP per hit dice after 3HD Dodge (3rd level): +1 (dodge) AC bonus Augment Summoning (5th level): Each creature you conjure with any summon spell gains a +4 enhancement bonus to Strength and Constitution for the duration of the spell that summoned it. Traits Trait 1: Theoretical Magician: You've studied more magic than what you can actually perform. Benefit: You gain a +2 trait bonus on Spellcraft checks, or a +3 bonus if you aren't a spellcaster. Trait 2: Reactionary : You were bullied often as a child, but never quite developed an offensive response. Instead, you became adept at anticipating sudden attacks and reacting to danger quickly. Benefit: You gain a +2 trait bonus to Initiative checks. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 28 = + INT(04))/Level + FC(00) + Human(04) (Wizard 3) 09 = + INT(04))/Level + FC(00) + Human(01) (Oracle 1) 37 = Total Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise 08 1 3 4 +0 Bluff 02 0 0 2 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 04 0 0 4 +0 Diplomacy 08 3 3 2 +0 Disable Device 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise 02 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 10 3 3 2 -0 +2 (Wind School) Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal 03 1 3 -1 +0 Intimidate 02 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 10 3 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (History) 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 09 2 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 09 2 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 09 2 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 10 3 3 4 +0 Linguistics 09 2 3 4 +0 Perception 05 3 3 -1 +0 Perform ( ) 02 0 0 2 +0 Profession (Herbalist) 03 1 3 -1 +0 Ride 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 03 1 3 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 14 5 3 4 +2 (Trait) Stealth 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival -01 0 0 -1 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 2 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 * Resistance Fall: WIND: At will * Prestidigitation * Enlarge Person (Trans.) * Detect Magic * Floating Disc (Conj.) * Detect Poison * Mage Armour (Conj.) * Read Magic * Identify (Adiv.) * Daze * Charm Person (Ench) * Dancing Lights * Sleep (Ench) * Flare * Shocking Grasp (Wind) * Ghost Sound * Animate Rope (Trans.) * Light * Colour Spray (Illus.) * Ray of Frost * Cause Fear (Necro.) * Mage Hand * Silent Image (Illus.) * Mending * Vanish (Illus.) * Message * Interrogation (Necro.) * Open/Close * Burning Disarm (Trans.) * Arcane Mark * Air bubble * Level 02 * Summon Monster II (Wind) * Invisibility * Hideous Laughter * Levitate * See Invisibility * Flaming Sphere * Web Oracle Spells (Known) 0 level Level 01 * Create Water Light Wounds * Detect Poison * Bless * Guidance * Murderous Command * Purify Food and Drink Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 * Ghost Sound * Shocking Grasp (Wind) * Prestidigitation * Charm Person * Read Magic * Cause Fear * Detect Magic * Colour Spray * Air Bubble Level 2 * (Wind) Summon Monster II * Invisibility * Hideous Laughter * Levitate Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Ragged Peasant Clothes 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee): +1 Darkwood Spellstoring QStaff 8340 gp 02 lb Weapon (Melee) Sickle 06 gp 02 lb Weapon (Ranged) Light Xbow 35 gp 04 lb Ammo (20) Bolts 02 gp 02 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb (10)Candles 01 sp 00 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp 00 lb Pouch 01 gp 1/2 lb Trail Rations(8 days) 04 gp 08 lb Scroll Case 01 gp 1/2 lb Waterproof Scroll Case 02 gp 1/2 lb Sheets of Paper (10) 04 gp 00 lb Normal Ink (1 oz) 8 gp 00 Spell Inscription Ink 900 gp 00 Inkpen 01 sp 00 Sacks (2) 02 sp 01 lb Spellbook (34/100 pages used) 00 gp 03 lb Chalk (10) 01 sp 00 Fish Hook (3) 03 sp 00 Sewing Needle 05 sp 00 Signal Whistle 08 sp 00 Earplugs 03 cp 00 Wand of Mage Armor (48/50) 750 gp 00 Ring of Protection +1 2000 gp 00 Pearl of Power (lvl 1) 1000 gp 00 Pearl of Power (lvl 2) 4000 gp 00 Rod of Lesser Extend 3000 gp 00 Wand of CLW (50/50) 750 gp 00 (4)Potions: CLW 200 gp 00 Scroll (Shield) 25 gp 00 Scroll (Magic Missile) 25 gp 00 Scroll (Ray of Enfeeblement) 25 gp 00 Scroll (Hypnotism) 25 gp 00 Scroll (Moment of Greatness) 25 gp 00 Scroll (Tiny Hut) 375 gp 00 Scroll (Fly) 375 gp 00 Scroll (Fireball) 375 gp 00 Scroll (Rope Trick) 150 gp 00 Scroll (Lightning bolt) 375 gp 00 Scroll (Draconic Reservoir) 375 gp 00 Total Weight: 27.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Finances PP: 0 GP: 14 SP: 17 CP: 14 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Purchases Buy -1,000 gp Wand of Sleep and (5) Potions: CLW bought here: Mystic Pearl -2,000 gp Manacles of Cooperation Mystic Pearl again -100 gp (2) CLW Potions bought here: Uncertain Whereabouts -4,050 gp Wand of Mage Armor, Pearl of Power lvl 1, Ring of Protection +1, Scroll of: Air bubble, Magic missile, Vanish, Ray of Enfeeblement, Burning Disarm, Interrogation, Hypnotism, Moment of Greatness and 100gp worth of Ink here: Mystic Pearl -4450 gp Pearl of Power lvl 2; Scroll of: See Invisibility, Hideous Laughter, Levitate The Mystic Pearl -4410 gp Wand of CLW, Rod of Lesser Extend, 910 gp worth of Spell Scribing Ink The Mystic Pearl -3 gp 6 days of Trail Rations Sell +2,000 gp Sold Manacles of Cooperation here: Mystic Pearl +750 gp Sold Wand of Sleep (unused) here: The Mystic Pearl +4000 gp Sold Pearl of Power lvl 2 here: The Mystic Pearl Consumed Scribing Ink Used: -20 gp Animate Rope and Colour Spray here: Ryall's Estate -30 gp Vanish, Burning Disarm, Interrogate here: Dunn Wright Inn -40 gp Hideous Laughter here: Dunn Wright Inn -40 gp Levitate here: Dunn Wright Inn -10 gp Air Bubble here: DWI Gifts: -25 gp Gave Quioan Summon Monster I scroll: (couldn't find where exactly I did that but here is a reference to it): The Dunn Wright Inn Consumed Scrolls: -75 gp Shield, Animate Rope, Color Spray -75 gp Vanish, Burning Disarm, Interrogation -150 gp Hideous Laughter -150 gp Levitate -150 gp See Invisibility -25 gp Air Bubble Consumed Potions: -150 gp 3 CLW potions during: Uncertain Whereabouts (pg 18,19 and 25) Details Size:Medium Gender:Male Age:30 (in the body of a 60 year old) Height:6 ft Weight:60kg (130 lb?) Hair Color:White Eye Color:Grey Skin Color:Pale Appearance: Appears to be an old, disheveled herbalist, tall and extremely thin, long unkempt white hair, and straggly beard, wrinkled skin and strange eyes that appear as if glazed with glaucoma. Always covered in a layer of dust from the road, ragged peasant clothes and worn leather sandals. He gives off a pleasant aroma of a marvelous mix of herbs. Always a friendly warm smile on his face. For what, in appearance, seems like a very old, wizened man, Relic stands very straight and boasts an unshakeable health. His contagious laughter, that of a young man half his age matches the bright spark that gleams intensely when he looks at someone directly and the veil over his eyes seems to suddenly and quite remarkably clear. On his left hand he bears a worn pewter ring that bears the mark of the Eagle. Red sigils are tattooed in a ring over the back of his left hand and palm. A similar mark is tattooed in the corner of his left eye. Demeanor: Calm, friendly, unassuming. Relic knows he will have to live many life times and perhaps many deaths before he is free of the curse that he has been punished with. He avoids personal questions about himself deftly changing the conversation towards safer topics. While Relic attempts to remain neutral his instincts lean heavily towards good despite his attempts to remain on the edge, unaffected by what goes on around him. He is often drawn into misadventures that don't concern him in order to right a wrong or something he perceives as an injustice. But he takes these side tracks with philosophy. After all, Relic really has no idea where he is going to find who he is looking for or even how he will recognize them if he does find them, but as a devout follower of Lady Luck he is willing to search in the strangest of places and support the strangest of company. Background Relic has been cursed with the appearance of old age by his former master upon his death bed. His master, Fallow Sender, a powerful diviner, was furious with him due to his failure to complete a very important task he had be charged with. Sender had charged him with bringing a young girl with incredible innate potential for the arcane under his tutorship, prophesying that she would mark the beginning of an illustrious era in history. Foolishly, Relic become enamored with the young girl despite his master's warnings. The most tragic part of the tale was the fact the girls elder brother was also enamored with her, and realizing the growing closeness of Relic and his sister became wildly jealous. He stole his sister away and declared his love. Before Relic could intervene, the two had committed the abomination of incest, and unable to live with the guilt committed suicide together, further binding their karmic cycles into dark tangled knots. Relic has been cursed by his master, and will not be able to free himself from the curse, losing both looks and youthful charm, until he finds the girl, reincarnated, and untangles her from her dark past and her brother's unhealthy love, freeing her to finally follow the path of magic, and fulfilling at last her destiny. Relic doubts he will find solace from this geas even in death. He has been traveling the roads as an old herbalist, searching for signs of her, for ten years without any fruit, trusting blindly that Lady Luck will guide his footsteps in the right direction, and that he will recognize her when he sees her. Adventure Log XP Received: 1252 : Ryall's Estate 1925 : Mightiest Weapon 729 : Uncertain Whereabouts 3959 : A Spiked Drink 2768 : Forbidden Isle of Ancient Secrets (currently active) Total: 10,633 XP Treasure Received: 1327 GP and 5 SP : Ryall's Estate 2502 GP, 6 SP, 7 CP : Mightiest Weapon 915 GP, 8 SP: Uncertain Whereabouts 4844 GP: A Spiked Drink +1 Darkwood Spellstoring Quarterstaff (8340 gp); Pearl of Power lvl 2 (2000 gp), Waterproof scroll case (2gp); Scrolls: Rope Trick (150 gp), Fly, Tiny Hut, Draconic Reservoir, Lightning Bolt, Fireball (375 gp x 5 = 1875 gp) Total worth of items: 12,367 gp : Isle of Ancient Secrets 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Spells learnt: Learned Vanish, Burning Disarm and Interrogate: Dunn Wright Inn Learned Animate Rope from scroll and Learned Colour Spray from Quioan's Spellbook here:Ryall's Estate Learned Hideous Laughter from scroll here: Dunn Wright Inn Learned Levitate from scroll here:Dunn Wright Inn Learned See Invisibility from scroll here: Dunn Wright Inn Learned Air bubble from scroll here: DWI Level Ups Level 2: Class: Wizard BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: (none) Features: 2 new spells known: Cause Fear, Silent Image Increase Cantrips memorized per day to 4 Increase Lvl 1 spells per day by 1 HP: Max -2 (d6 -2 = 4) +1 FC Bonus +1 CON = +6 hp(New Total: 11 + 6 = 17) Skill Pts: +7 = +2 (Class) +4 (Intelligence) +1 (Race) +07 (Old Total) = 14 (New Total) Spent on: Appraise, Kn Arcana, Kn Local, Kn Planes, Kn Religion, Linguistics(Sylvan), Spellcraft. Level 3: Class: Oracle BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +3 to +5 Feat: Dodge: +1 AC bonus (Dodge) Features: Class Skills: Sense Motive, Diplomacy, Perception, Use Magic Item Armor Proficiency: Light and Medium Armor & Shields (except Tower) Weapon Proficiency: All Simple Weapons Orisons 3 1st Level Oracle/Cleric Spells per day (spontaneous) Spells Known: Cure Light Wounds, Bless, Murderous Command Time Mystery: Temporal Celerity: Roll initiative twice Curse: Clouded Vision: Vision reduced to 30'; Darkvision HP: Max -2 (d8 -2 = 6) +1 CON = +7 hp(New Total: 17 + 7 = 24) Skill Pts: +9 = +4 (Class) +4 (Intelligence) +1 (Race) +14 (Old Total) = 23 (New Total) Spent on: Kn Arcana, Kn Local, Kn Planes, Kn Religion, Kn Geography Kn Nature, Spellcraft, Perception, Sense Motive Level 4: Class: Wizard BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: (none) Features: Invisibility, Summon Monster II (Wind) Gain 2 Lvl 2 spells per day Gain 1 Lvl 2 (wind) spell per day HP: Max -2 (d6-2 = 4) +1 FC Bonus +1 CON +1 Toughness = +7 hp(New Total: 24 + 7 = 31) Skill Pts: +7 = +2 (Class) +4 (Intelligence) +1 (Race) +23 (Old Total) = 30 (New Total) Spent on: Spellcraft, Kn:Engineering, Kn:Nobility, Perception, Fly, Diplomacy, Linguistics (Celestial) Ability Score Increase: +1 to Intelligence Level 5: Class: Wizard BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +1 to +4 Feat: Augmented Summoning: Relics summoned creatures gain +4 enhancement bonus to Strength and Constitution while for duration of spell. Features: Web, Flaming Sphere Gain 1 Lvl 1 spell per day Gain 1 Lvl 2 spell per day HP: Max -2 (d6-2 = 4) +1 FC Bonus +1 CON +1 Toughness = +7 hp(New Total: 31 + 7 = 38) Skill Pts: +7 = +2 (Class) +4 (Intelligence) +1 (Race) +30 (Old Total) = 37 (New Total) Spent on: Spellcraft, Kn:Nature, Perception, Fly, Diplomacy, Linguistics (Aquan), Heal Approvals *Approval (May 6, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (May 9, 2011) (Qik (non-judge)) level 1 *Approval (Oct 21, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 2 *Approval (Nov 15, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 3 *Approval (Apr 9, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 4 *Awaiting Approval level 5 Category:Approved Characters Category:The Forbidden Isle of Ancient Secrets Category:Awaiting Approval